Nathaniel Howe
Appearance Nathaniel's black hair is kept pulled out of his face by braids, and he watches the world through storm grey eyes. He has rough scruff on his jaw which lends itself to his love of being outdoors. He's a lean, well built man who is a shade beneath six feet tall, and has accumulated his share of scars in both the Free Marches as well as battles with the Darkspawn. Personality Intensely driven, he is a complex person who cannot be fully understood by being around him for a short time. He keeps his own council but can be very outspoken when he chooses to be. His words are usually carefully chosen and aimed, but he'll occasionally show a flare of temper if something bothers him. Some people would call him an aloof brooder, but he can eventually warm up to the people who he respects. To be able to call yourself a friend in Nathaniel's very small circle is to win someone who is thoughful, loyal, and intelligent. Ask him a question and expect an answer, but it won't be sugar coated no matter what it might be. He hates over simplifications, and has very little tolerance for people who can't take something serious which should be. He'll respect a good warrior, and has more of a sense of humor than people give him credit for. While he wasn't amused by the wise cracking Anders in their travels before the Mother was defeated, he has a very dry and reserved humor which will earn a smile. It is not a broad and obvious expression, but he isn't without a personable attitude or humor. If he choses to be he can be silver tongued as any noble, but he seldom, if ever, bothers. Biography In his youth, he believed Rendon Howe could do no wrong. He practically worshiped his father, and only through the passive-aggressive persistance of the Hero of Ferelden did he come to realize the full scope of how wrong he was. Always reared to uphold his family name and honor, it was a crushing blow when the long line of honorable Howes became pariahs because of his father's grievous mistakes. Eight years before the Blight, he was sent to the Free Marches to be squired so Rendon could make his arrangements with Thomas and Kahrin Cousland. Nathaniel was either to be saved and trained for something else, or was considered too rebellious. He'll never know which. He returned shortly after the Wardens were granted Amaranthine, and had almost hoped to die in the cell when he was captured. The Hero of Ferelden not only spared but Conscripted him. Nathaniel was less than amused, but came to enjoy being in the Wardens, finding a new pride and purpose in it. While he still holds some self doubt and regrets about his family name, he strives to live up to what it used to mean before Rendon tarnished it. Timeline Relationships He is unmarried and not especially interested in romantic involvement. He was long time, boyhood friends with Kahrin and Fergus Cousland. Rendon's slaughter of their family and Kahrin's almost year long imprisonment has shattered that. It's possible that might be mended some day. The Wardens are his responsibility as well as good men and women. They're the closest thing to friends which he has. He has one sister, Delilah, who is all he has left. While the Howes never had a particularly warm family environment, it can be said he does love her. Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldans